Only Heavan Awaits
by MeghanCullen8
Summary: Set during New Moon; Edward never comes back, OR DOES HE? What happens with Jake and Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Jacob… set during New Moon; Edward never comes back, what happens with Jake and Bella?

Jacob's POV

Chapter 1

I walked along the beach at La Push. It was uncharacteristically sunny out for an average day in Forks, Washington. I stopped at the water's edge and looked out over the horizon, taking in everything around me. I picked up a flat rock and attempted to skip it over the choppy water. It didn't work too well. I heard a giggle from behind me. I sighed and walked over to the driftwood tree, where Bella was sitting.

"Nice job skipping that rock, Jake." She burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes. Something clicked in that instant. It was like everything around her disappeared and we were the only ones left in this world. Why hadn't I seen this before? Being a werewolf I had been told about imprinting, and had even explained it to Bella once she finally guessed what I was. Boy was that torture waiting for her to figure out the monster that I became when I got angry. It was a classic case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts, I decided that I needed Bella to not be so close to me in order for me to be able to clear my thoughts.

"Like you could do any better." I countered. She huffed, got up off the tree, and strode over to the water's edge where I had been standing. She searched for a nice smooth flat rock until she found one, nearly a minute later. I stared at her in awe, had I just imprinted on my best friend? Suddenly that term didn't seem to cover it anymore. That answered my question. Yes, I had just imprinted on Isabella Marie Swan.

She picked up the rock she had chosen, wound up and flicked the rock over the ocean, it skipped three times and then plummeted to the bottom. She rubbed her hands together to clean them off, satisfied with her skip, and waltzed back to where I sat. She stopped a few feet from where I was sitting with a smug look on her face. I sighed. "Okay, so maybe you can do better." She laughed. "But that was only a lucky shot!" I laughed and bolted from the tree towards her wrapping my arms around her waist as she locked her arms around my neck.

Bella's POV

He spun me around in circles until I felt like I was going to be sick. We were both laughing so hard, at absolutely nothing, and it felt amazing to laugh like that again. It had been months since I had laughed with any sincerity. He set me down and I wobbled a bit, his large hands quickly grabbing my waist to steady me. He stared down at me and smiled. I returned the smile blushing a deep scarlet and ducked my head. He laughed and this only made him smile more.

"Why the blush, Bella?" He asked sarcastically. Still looking away from him I shrugged. He took one hand from my waist and touched one finger under my chin, pulling my face back to meet his gaze, only making me blush more. How I hated this curse! I was always the one, quick to blush. No matter if it was out of embarrassment, lust, or anger. It never failed, no matter my emotion, I blushed. And it was never an ordinary blush; it was always deeper and hotter than it needed to be.

I honestly didn't know how to answer his question. He was looking at me in a different way. He had never looked at me with such love and devotion before, I mean, I know that he likes me, but I never knew it was so strong. I found myself wishing he would kiss me. I shook my head to try to get that thought out of my head. He was my BEST FRIEND for Pete's sake. I loved him as a friend, I knew that, but could I ever love him more than that? Suddenly it's as if everything fell into place. I knew this look; it was the same look Sam gave Emily, the same look Jared gave Kim. Jacob was now looking at me like this and it made my stomach do summersaults. I looked deep into his eyes and realized immediately that my thoughts were correct; I flashed my eyes away as quickly as I could.

Jacob had just imprinted on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I blushed again and looked away, only to have his strong finger pull my face back to look at his. I mustered up the courage and looked him straight in the eyes. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Jake, we need to talk." I said and I found myself smiling. I was glad he had imprinted on me. My heart started pounding quickly.

"Sure Bells, what is it?" He too was smiling, as if he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"I know what just happened, I felt it too. Suddenly I can't stand the thought of being away from you, even for a second. I'm in love with you." I was surprised at what had just come out of my mouth. I giggled and he gave me a big goofy grin.

"You know I imprinted on you?" He asked, suddenly very serious.

"Yes, I don't know how to explain it; it was as if we were the only two people in the world. My love for you as a best friend instantly turned into the love of a soul mate. You know what I'm saying?" I blushed again. He took my face in his hands and I reached up on my tippy toes resting my hands on his shoulders. He put his forehead against mine and I felt a surge of electricity run through my body, my heart began to pound wildly.

"I know exactly how you feel. The same exact thing happened with me, except I already knew I loved you. It's just a lot more intense now, like I can't live without you or something." He smiled at me and I smiled back, moving my hands from his shoulders, around to his back until my hands met and I locked my arms around his neck. He moved his hands, never taking them off from my body, down to my waist and lifted me up. I immediately wrapped my legs around his enormous waist, our foreheads never separating.

I stared intently into his eyes and he stared into mine. He carried me back to my truck, that we had come in, and opened the passenger door with one hand, his other still wrapped around my waist. His eyes never left mine. He set me down on the seat and pulled me close to his chest, hugging me.

"What do you say we go back to my house and talk some? Billy is gone for the day with your dad and you know they won't be back 'till late." I was breathless and all I could do was nod my head. He pulled me away and I reluctantly let him go. Smiling he took my right hand in his and kissed the back of it, making it tingle where his lips were. He winked at me and then closed my door walking quickly over to the driver's side door. I was absolutely speechless. He was such a gentleman, how had I never noticed this before? I was gazing at him when the loud roar of my engine startled me bringing me back into reality. I blinked a few times and looked over at the clock on the dashboard. It read 10:28 am. We had all day. I smiled and looked back at Jake, who was smiling at me as well.


End file.
